Rags To Riches
by KyaKonami
Summary: A Gaara Sakura One-shot....Sakura says she'll never love again after what happened woth Sasuke, but can Gaara change her mind? Bad at summaries...please read! Rated M for self destructive behavior, rape.


**Rags to Riches**

This is a Gaara/Sakura one-shot. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**NOTE ON NEW CHAPTER BEGINS:** My other fanfic, A New Chapter Begins, is currently on postponement due to writer's block. I usually write my stories down first and that one kind of got more typed than written, so it's going to be a while. My sincere apologies to anyone who was waiting for the next chapter of it…Anyways, on with the story.

She was young. She was foolish. She was in love. Haruno Sakura tried everything to impress Uchiha Sasuke, to make him see her feelings. But he left. He left her without a second thought, knocking her out so she wouldn't see him leave. The memories of that night cut into her like a dagger. The years went by, she grew older. Stronger. Smarter. Her once vibrant green eyes turned dull and cold. No one could ease the pain in her heart. Not even Uzumaki Naruto, her best friend who was like her brother. A few of her other friends had confessed feelings for her, only to receive an "I don't have those feelings anymore." for an answer. Until the Kazekage from Suna appeared. Subaku No Gaara had come from Suna to visit Lady Tsunade and discuss a special operation that involved an alliance with the two villages. At first, Sakura looked upon him with hate. He had tried to kill her once after all. She didn't understand why he was trusted. To make everything worse, Naruto was hanging out with him. One day when they were all at Ichiraku, Gaara told them what the operation was.

"We are going to invade the sound village, crush Orochimaru, and bring the Uchiha back." he explained.

"Why should we believe you?! Your village had an alliance with them once. You could trick us and we could fall into Orochimaru's hands!!"Sakura said angrily.

"I have no friendly feelings towards the sound village. Orochimaru deceived us once, and he'll pay for it."

"I don't believe it!! I don't trust you one bit!!" Sakura yelled. She stormed out of Ichiraku. She went to the training grounds and started target practice, trying to calm her fury. Sand whipped out and caught her kunai mid-flight.

"What the heck do you want??" Sakura said coldly. Gaara walked towards her. He got extremely close to her and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed slightly.

"I promise you, Sakura-chan, I'll bring Sasuke back to you." Sakura pulled away from him.

"Why are you saying this?! It's not like you care!! You can't even love anyone but yourself!!" she yelled. Gaara smirked.

"That's where you're wrong "he said. He grabbed her wrist, pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Sakura was in shock at what she felt. '_These feelings……do I……no…..Sasuke stole that from me….'_ She pushed him away.

"You jerk!! Trying to lure me into a trap!! Well, it won't work!!"

"Sakura, it's no trap. I'm in love with you" Gaara said. Sakura suppressed the urge to tackle him to the ground and kiss him furiously and continued yelling.

"I don't care what you say!! Sasuke stole my love from me and I can't ever love again!!" she said, tears forming in her eyes. She ran off as fast as she could to her apartment. She laid on her bed and cried. She couldn't believe what had happened today. She knew she had feelings for Gaara, but she couldn't confess. He would just leave her like Sasuke did, she knew he would. _'Maybe things would be better if I wasn't around'_ she thought. She began to stare intently at the Kunai on her nightstand. She grabbed it in her hand and twirled it, admiring its gleam. She slit one wrist, then the other. She stared at the blood that was seeping out of the cuts, flowing like a river. She saw how it stained her Kunai. She felt a sense of calming come over her. But it wasn't enough. _'Not enough blood.'_ She thought. She stared at her bare throat through the reflection of the unstained part of her Kunai. It was bare, unmarked and untouched. She slowly moved it towards her throat, a sense of fear mixed with excitement. She knew what she had been told about her soul being trapped in this moment for all eternity, but she was already in a miserable hell. It couldn't get worse, could it? Suddenly, sand came from nowhere and wrapped around her wrist, immobilizing her hand just inches from her throat. She followed the trail of sand to her window, where Gaara was now crawling through.

"What the hell do you think you're doing??" he asked.

"None of your business!! Who are you to be crawling into my window uninvited?!" she yelled.

"….You were about to…… kill yourself, weren't you??" he asked.

"So what if I was!! I can't love anybody!! No one will care anyways. I'm worthless!!" Gaara took the Kunai out of her hand, flung it, and put his arms around her.

"You're not worthless. You're smart, and beautiful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Sakura's emotions overcame her. She began to cry, her hot tears soaking through his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, staining it with the blood from her wrists. He kissed her head and gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I'm not gonna leave you like Sasuke did." She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to be alone anymore!!" she said. He kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back, leaning back slightly so that she fell on her bed, Gaara on top of her. When they parted lips, Gaara rose and got out some bandages and cleaned and wrapped her wrists. Sakura locked her arms around him, a silent plea for him not to leave her. He laid on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"I have to leave for the mission tomorrow, but I'll be back in three days." He told her.

"I'll wait for you." She said.

"I love you, Sakura-chan." Gaara said.

"I love you too, Gaara-kun." Sakura replied, falling into a deep slumber in his arms.

The next morning, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, and ANBU members and special Ops from both villages left for the sound village. Before he left, Gaara gave Sakura a deep passionate kiss.

"Please come back alive" she pleaded.

"I promise you I will" he said.

The days dragged on, the next one slower than the rest. On the third day, Sakura thought her heart would burst through her chest in longing. She hung out with Hinata and Temari training and shopping. Sakura bought some sexy black lingerie and a black corset top with pink lace ribbons and a mini skirt with a similar style, combat boots and fishnet stockings. She couldn't wait for Gaara to see it on her. He would probably get such a turn-on that she would quickly be on her back on his bed with him gently kissing and nipping her neck. He would locate the zipper on her top and once he removed it he would-

"Sakura!! Are you daydreaming about my brother again??" Temari asked, interrupting Sakura's fantasies. She turned bright red.

"Ah-ha!! So you were thinking nasty thoughts about you and my little brother!!"

"Oh, h-hush Temari. It's not like you and Shikamaru are totally innocent" Hinata said. Temari blushed and turned redder than Sakura.

"Oh shut up Hinata!!I shouldn't have told you anything about us!!" she yelled. Sakura couldn't help but laugh as Temari freaked over Hinata beginning to go into details.

"Well you're the one who told me about how thrilled you were to be tied to a bed by fuzzy handcuffs" Hinata commented. Temari turned redder if possible.

"What we talk about in private shouldn't be discussed right now!!" she yelled. Sakura noticed the quickly dimming sky.

"You guys, I've gotta get going now." She said, interrupting Hinata's teasing and Temari's utter embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'd better get home too." Hinata said. All three kunoichis said their goodbyes and parted ways. It was such a nice night out with the stars shining down from the sky. Sakura decided to take the long route back home to enjoy the scenery. She couldn't wait for Gaara to come home. They were to be returning later that night. She turned down an abandoned street where all the old stores had relocated due to some rough kids hanging around. But that was about ten years ago. She had walked down this dimly lit street dozens of times and only seen the occasional young lovers or small groups of ninja. She stopped and turned around as somebody cat-called at her. Two men stood behind her. 

One was tall and skinny with shoulder length purple hair and green eyes. The other was slightly shorter, kind of chunky with a red Mohawk and brown eyes.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out all alone this late at night??" the skinny one asked.

"None of your business." Sakura answered, and then turned to leave.

"Why don't you stick around with us??"The chunky one said. "We'll protect you on this dark, deserted street."

"Thanks, but I can handle myself."

"Hey, girlie, you got a boyfriend, cause if you don't, I'm sure interested." Skinny said.

"Kinshin, you're always making moves on any pretty girl we meet" Chunky said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm in a relationship, loser." Sakura said. This made Kinshin angry.

"You little bitch!! I'll teach you to call me a loser!!" Sakura suddenly felt frozen. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't run. _'A paralysis jutsu' _she thought. _'No way to dispel it. Oh, no, what am I going to do??' Gaara please get here soon.' _Kinshin slowly released the jutsu on her except for her hands, while the chunky guy held on to her.

"Mondaiyo, you know what to do" Kinshin said, smirking. Mondaiyo pushed Sakura to the ground and grabbed her hair.

"Ouch!! Please let go of me!!" she said, feebly struggling. Her hands were still paralyzed. He drug her down a dark alleyway, Kinshin following. The glass littering the ground cut into Sakura's back and legs and her blood began to stain the pavement. Mondaiyo finally let go of her hair. He knelt down, grabbed her arms, extended them above her head and held them down. Kinshin hovered over her. He kneeled over her and his hands traced her body.

"Please…let me go" Sakura pleaded.

"Sorry babe, it's too late." He said. Kinshin began to undo her top. Once removed, he squeezed down hard on her breasts. Sakura cried out in pain. He looked upon her with lust in his eyes. He removed her pants along with his own. 

Sakura began to cry as she knew what was happening. He steadied himself above her, then forced himself in. Sakura cried out in pain. Mondaiyo laughed.

"How do you like that you disrespectful bitch??" he sneered.

"Hey Mondy, she's a virgin, my fave."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, and the others were finally walking back through the gates of Konoha, an unconscious Sasuke with them.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, you two take Sasuke to Tsunade. I'm going to go check on Sakura."Gaara said. They agreed and Gaara's sand enveloped him and he was gone in an instant. When he arrived as Sakura's apartment, it was empty. _'That's strange. She should be home as late as it is.' _He thought. He decided to walk down the street and check to see if he saw her coming. When he reached the abandoned street, he heard a familiar scream, _'Sakura??' _He raced down the street, following the screaming. He turned down an alley and noticed blood stains around the broken glass scattered everywhere. He kept on running and saw a tall guy with purple hair raping his cherry blossom, his chunky friend holding her arms down. Gaara's sand grabbed them both and slammed them into the wall, knocking them both out. He dispelled the jutsu on Sakura's hands and feet, and knelt down next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sakura-chan….I'm so sorry. I should have returned sooner. It's my fault you had this done to you." He said.

"I-It's not your f-fault Gaara-kun!! It's mine for being weak!!" She cried.

"Don't say that!! You're not weak and it's not your fault!!" he said. He pulled off his shirt. She wound her arms back around his neck and pressed her body firmly against his, seeking his warmth. He was frozen for a minute, slightly blushing at the feeling of her skin against his. When he snapped out of it, he helped her put his shirt on. Gaara called Shikamaru, who was still talking to Tsunade, to send word of what had happened. After gaining permission, Gaara used his sand coffin jutsu on both men, their blood splattering everything in the alley.

"Let's get out of here." Gaara said. He picked Sakura up and took her home. He ran water in her bathtub, took his shirt off of her and placed her in the warm water. He felt relief as he saw her relax as the water soothed her skin. He sat there in the floor as she washed herself and healed the scratches on her back.

"Gaara-kun…."Sakura said blushing."Could you help me wash the blood off my back??" Gaara blushed hard. Sakura giggled at him.

"Come on, don't be shy" she said. He reluctantly took the washcloth from her and gently washed her back, making sure all the blood was gone. Being so close to her right now was intoxicating. And touching her was enough to take his breath away. God, he wanted to take her, but he knew he couldn't. But it was so tempting. He dropped the washcloth and pulled his hands away. Sakura turned to him.

"Gaara-kun….is something wrong??" she asked.

"N-No, I just….Oh, forget it.." he said. Instantly, she was out of the tub and in his lap, her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back, and she willingly parted her lips and allowed his tongue into her mouth. He put his arms around her, holding her close to him. Her skin was soft and warm. She looked as if she had never been touched by that scum in the alleyway. Sakura moaned in pleasure as touched the inside of her mouth in all the right places. When they finally broke the kiss for much needed air, Gaara began to kiss and nip her neck.

"Gaara-kun, I wanna know what it's supposed to feel like" he looked up at her, confused.

"What are you talking about??" he asked.

"I want you to make love to me, silly" she said. He looked at her, shocked.

"B-But….are you sure…after what happened…"

"Yes, I'm sure" she led him to the bed and pulled him down on top of her. So he took her as his own that night, with all the gentleness a lover could have. All of her screams were from pleasure, not pain like before. And nine months later, her husband held her hand as a baby boy with red hair and jade eyes and a baby girl with pink hair and blue eyes was born. Gaara stared lovingly at his wife and children. His sister Temari and her husband Shikamaru were there 

with their 2 month old. Sakura and Shikamaru both had Sand Village headbands now. Sakura was finally able to find love again in Gaara. Life couldn't have been better.

**The End.**


End file.
